Isle of Seasons
by Reid Phantom
Summary: "The Isle of Seasons, mate. A mystic isle just south of Hysteria and along the route to Berk that embodies all four seasons at once. Legends say the isle is home to the rulers of the seasons." Captain Hiccup of the Night's Fury doesn't believe in such fairy tales, but he's always game for treasure. Pre!Hijack. Mythical Creatures!AU. Pirate!AU. Hijack March Madness Days 6 and 7.


**Day 6: Mythical Creatures AU ~ Both Merman and MC scored high on the poll, so I decided to combine them. Make Jack and Hiccup some type of mythical creature! Or just one of them, and leave the other human. (Yes, Djaqen counts, but please tag accordingly! ^_^)**

**Day 7: Pirate AU ~ In this AU, Hiccup and Jack are pirates! They can be on the same crew, they could be rivals, we could have Captain Jack and Hiccup Turner or anything you want to do!**

Did you know ravens could talk like parrots? Cool right? I might add on to this, but for now, here's some pre-Hijack.

* * *

The winds and sea were calm as Henrik Haddock, also known as Captain Hiccup the Horrendous of the Night's Fury, stepped off his ship and instructed his crew to gather supplies.

"And Snoutlout, can you at least _try_ to not get into a fight?" The captain called to one of his crewmen while he scratched his raven Toothless under the chin. "I wanna get the supplies and head off for Berk as soon as possible."

"You're heading towards Berk?"

Hiccup turned to see a man approaching him. The man was tall and tan. His shirtless state showed off that he was well-built with lean muscle and covered in floral inspired tribal tattoos. His long, light brown hair had been put into multiple braids that fell out from under the dark green bandana tied around his head.

Hiccup's hand trailed down to his sword, Endeavour, when he saw the daggers that were mostly hidden underneath the man's bracers and what appeared to be oddly shaped weapons sheathed on his bandolier.

"Perhaps," Hiccup said.

The man laughed and, in an accent Hiccup couldn't place, said, "Relax mate. I was just wonderin' if ya were goin' ta hit the Isle of Seasons."

"The isle of what?"

The man smirked. "The Isle of Seasons, mate. A mystic isle just south of Hysteria and along the route to Berk that embodies all four seasons at once. Legends say the isle is home to the rulers of the seasons."

Hiccup snorted and shook his head. "Please, I don't believe in fairy tales."

"Maybe not, but it's also said the ruins on the isle are filled with gold and other such treasures." The man waved his hand and turned away. "Ah, but I'm sure you've better things to do. Besides only the best sailors have made off the isle alive."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and looked up at Toothless before looking back towards the man. However, the man was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"That was a cruel trick you played on that human, pooka."

Deep in the jungle, the man Hiccup had met on the docks turned to see a young woman perched in a tree. The woman was covered head to toe to the tips of her winged arms in brilliant feathers of blues and greens.

The man smirked and his form shifted. Where there had once been a man, instead stood a large rabbit.

"Greedy humans like them deserve whatever fate the receive at the hands of the Queens."

"And how will your queen feel when she finds out that you're the one who invited the boy to the isle?"

"I don't think either of our queens are the ones to worry about. Fall and Spring have nothing to interest the humans. Summer will be the one to interest them, and winter will be the one interested in them."

* * *

"Land ho!"

"Drop anchor here!"

"Aye aye, captain."

"Gustav, you're in charge until we return."

"Aye captain!"

* * *

Hiccup let his team, a small group of his best crewmen and women, exit the small boat first, focusing on trying to calm Toothless.

"What's wrong, bud?"

"Danger," the bird croaked, ruffling its feathers and darting it's yellow-green eyes about.

The pirate captain frowned and glanced around as well, but continued after his team.

"Where to captain?" asked Fishlegs, the Night's Fury's navigator.

However, before Hiccup could reply, a feminine voice called out, "Is that a man I hear?"

The team turned to find a half-dozen woman resting, stomach down on a group of rocks within a tide pool a short distance from where they beached and nearly hidden behind a curtain of reeds. The women wore odd, golden skirts and their chests were covered by nothing but their long golden hair.

As the team moved past the reeds, The woman on the rock closest to them smiled and said, "Thank goodness, we have been shipwrecked on this island for so very long. Would you kind men mind bringing us home? We would be ever so grateful and would be pleased to make it worth your while. We don't have money, but we are sure we could come up with _something_ to please you."

Astrid, Hiccup's second in command, and Ruffnutt both scoffed, but the female pirates were ignored as Fishlegs blushed down at his feet and Snotlout and Ruffnutt's twin brother Tuffnut moved forward to help the women. Hiccup stood his ground though, his instincts telling him something wasn't right. Or maybe that was his raven who was whispering "Danger" every few seconds.

Hiccup heard someone say, "That's a bad idea," just as one of the women shifted just enough for Hiccup to fully see her skirt, or what he had thought was a skirt. Instead it was a long, scaled tail that ended in iridescent gold fins.

The captain quickly reached forward and grabbed Snotlout as Astrid, who must have seen the tail as well, grabbed Tuffnutt.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Those aren't women, Snotlout," Hiccup said, releasing his cousin and drawing his sword. "They're mermaids."

The woman pouted and brushed her hair away, giving a full view of her chest. "Come now, won't you help us?" When her only response was the rest of the group pulling out their weapons, she scowled and hissed, "Fine, then Sandy can deal with you."

Hiccup slashed Endeavour as a large, golden tentacle burst out of the water and tried to grab Fishlegs. The pirates watched in shock as the severed piece of tentacle fell to the ground and crumbled into sand. "Take cover," their captain called as more tentacles came at them.

As the group retreated, Hiccup glanced back to see a short man amongst the rocks whose lower half was replaced by the sand tentacles.

The group ran into the forest, but parallel to the beach until they were all winded and they had to stop and catch their breaths.

"Well, that could have been bad," a voice called out.

Hiccup spun around, Endeavour once more draw, to see a young man, perhaps a few years younger than himself, with chestnut-colored hair and eyes sitting on the branch of a tree and smiling down at them. The boy wore a simple brown vest over a plain white shirt and matching brown pants that ended a foot above his bare feet, but even with such plain attire, Hiccup couldn't help but admit (if only to himself) that the boy was quite beautiful.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Jack. Though a better question would be, who are _you_ and why are you on my isle?"

"Your isle?" scoffed Snotlout. "And why would it be _your isle_?"

The boy, Jack, smirked and jumped down into… snow?

Hiccup's eyes widened as he took in their surroundings. Instead of the jungle they had seen when landing, the group now seemed to be standing in an orchard like those of the mainland. More so, they were in an autumn one, as the red, gold, and orange leaves dictated. It was odd though, as it was only late spring. Even odder still, in front of them, beyond some sort of invisible line, the orchard was replaced by an evergreen forest that was covered in a fine blanket of snow. Hiccup could see the line in the snow, as if some sort of invisible barrier was keeping the snow out of their area.

_A mystic isle just south of Hysteria and along the route to Berk that embodies all four seasons at once._

The pirate captain looked back towards the boy and froze. Brown hair was slowly turning as white as the snow surrounding the boy as his brown vest turned a dark blue and became covered with frost. Red-brown wings that had been tucked, hidden against the boy's back, fluttered upwards as they slowly became clear with silver frost-like patterns, changing from a five-pointed shape that resembled the autumn leaves to a jagged holy-like shape. The boy turned to the pirate band, revealing pale skin and deep blue eyes that were almost completely covered by a white-blue snowflake pattern.

Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat as those beautiful blue eyes met his.

"Well, I _am_ the island's prince."

* * *

RotG character role call (I figure the HtTYD bunch is obvious):

Bunny: Pooka (legit pooka not GoC Alien Antro-rabbit version. Meaning trickster, shape-shifter, connected to autumn)  
Tooth: a harpie that's aligned herself with spring  
Sandy: whatever the heck Ursula from Little Mermaid is, just with sand tentacles. He's also got his mermaid girls that he looks after (a carryover from the books where Sandy is friends with the mermaids that live around his island). He and his mermaids reside in Summer's section

Isle of Seasons:

- Is separated into four sections: north is winter, east is spring, south is summer, and west is fall  
- Hiccup and his crew entered from the south, meaning they began in the Summer Jungles before moving through the Autumn Orchard until they reached the border of the Winter Forest. They never passed the Spring Meadows  
- The isle, alongside the seasons, is ruled by a hierarchy. At the top is the High Queen Mother of Nature (Mother Nature aka Emily Jane) whose castle sits at the very center of the island where the four seasons meet. Then comes the Queens of the Seasons (Elsa the Snow Queen, Queen Anna of the Thawing, Rapunzel the Sun Queen, and Queen Merida. For more info on them, check out The Four Seasons on my DeviantArt page. The link should be on my profile) whose castles sit at the center of their own seasons. Afterwards there are the sprite princes who reign over two seasons each. There's Prince Jack of the Frost, who is of fall and winter, and his older brother Prince Pitch of the Storm, who is of spring and summer.


End file.
